Retour au New Jersey
by duneline
Summary: Séquelle de ma fic" Tornade sur l'île" parue dans le site: le monde du slash. Que deviennent Steve et Danny, maintenant conscients de leur attirance réciproque? slash/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis heureuse que ma petite fic sur le couple steve/danny ou Mcdanno, comme les appellent les adorateurs du pairing Macdanno, ait tant plu.

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais les laisser ainsi, avec des questions en suspens !

Voici la suite donc, en espérant que cela vous plaira tout autant.

Les commentaires font toujours plaisirs !

Merci !

ENLEVEMENT :

Le vent des pales de l'hélicoptère balayait les mèches déjà rebelles du jeune brun qui, assis sur la place arrière et le visage sombre, fixait un autre homme dont les mains étaient liées.

Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d'œil au-dessous de lui et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner de peur : Les côtes de l'île d'Hawaï n'étaient plus visibles et seules les vagues de l'océan étaient visibles.

Le prisonnier releva la tête et protesta :

« -Je vous jure que je ne suis au courant de rien ! »

Le jeune brun se tourna vers le pilote et cria bien fort :

« -Vol stationnaire ! Je pense que l'endroit est idéal ! »

« -Okay, Steve !»Accepta le pilote, en mettant l'hélicoptère en vol stationnaire.

L'engin s'immobilisa et Steve commença à attacher un élastique long et rouge aux deux pieds du prisonnier.

« -Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? Geignit l'homme, lançant des regards affolés sur l'océan trop loin à son goût. Je vous jure que je ne sais rien ! C'est une blague, hein ? Vous n'allez pas vraiment me balancer à l'eau, n'est-ce- pas ? Vous êtes de la police ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Autant tenter de faire plier un mur. Steve continuait, l'expression sombre, dure et déterminée.

« -Il ne fallait pas toucher à mon équipier ! » Déclara-t-il, avec un éclat glacial dans ses yeux assombris par une colère qui confinait à la rage.

« -Un saut à l'élastique va te rafraichir la mémoire ! » Dit-il, en balançant simplement l'homme qui hurla dans le vide.

Le pilote n'eut qu'une moue d'exaspération en entendant les supplications de l'homme. Décidemment, plus personne n'appréciait les jolies balades en hélicoptère, et ce, offertes gracieusement par l'unité 5.0 !

« -Non, offerte par Steve ! Rectifia le pilote, mentalement. Ils ont commis la seule erreur qu'il ne fallait, surtout, mais surtout, pas commettre : Enlever Danny ! »

Il resongea à l'expression tourmentée de son ami quand celui-ci avait sollicité son aide pour un « interrogatoire » particulier.

Habitué aux méthodes musclées de son ami, il avait acquiescé. Au nom de l'amitié et parce que c'était une promesse de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Il dévisagea Steve qui debout, observait un point en bas et jamais, jamais, il ne l'avait vu dans cet état-là : Proche de la folie meurtrière et capable de tout. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait le raisonner, ni l'infléchir.

Même quand son père avait été abattu. Le jeune homme n'avait eu cette expression et n'avait dégagé autant d'aura de violence.

« -Dieu ait pitié des kidnappeurs de Danny ! » Songea le pilote, intérieurement.

« -Tu peux nous ramener ! »Ordonna Steve, en se rasseyant sur la banquette arrière.

« -On y va ! » S'exclama, avec enthousiasme, le pilote.

L'hélicoptère reprit son vol en direction de l'île, avec un étrange colis qui se tordait, se débattait et vociférait au bout d'un élastique qui se balançait.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'aérodrome, Steve, tranquillement, entreprit de ramener l'homme à bord.

Celui-ci, les joues rougies et sanglotant, se recroquevilla contre la banquette.

« -Alors ? » Interrogea Steve d'un ton bref.

« -Ils l'ont emmené dans une maison ! » Avoua l'homme, transi de froid et terrifié.

Il souffla plus qu'il ne prononça l'adresse, avant de s'évanouir sous l'œil implacable et indifférent de Steve.

Le jeune policier saisit son portable et donna l'information à son équipe.

« -Merci, Matt ! » Fit-il, en sautant de l'hélicoptère qui s'était posé sur le plateau d'atterrissage.

Il fonça, sans perdre une seconde, vers sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour.

« -Eh, j'en fais quoi de lui ? » Demanda Matt, en descendant de son hélicoptère.

En vain.

Steve roulait à une allure folle, désespérant d'arriver aussi vite qu'il ne le désirait. Les mâchoires serrées. Le cœur battant à fond.

« -Tiens bon, Danny ! Ne cessait de se murmurer le jeune homme. Tiens bon, bébé ! »

Il sourit malgré lui, en imaginant la réaction de son petit-ami s'il entendait ce qualificatif affectueux. Le jeune blond détestait que Steve l'appelât « Bébé ! », même durant leurs moments d'intimité.

Cela faisait déjà presque un mois que Danny et lui sortaient ensemble, partageant des moments rares de complicité et de tendresse. Un mois qu'ils dînaient à la belle étoile, allongés sur la plage de la maison de Mc Garret. S'échangeant des baisers aux saveurs sucrés des cocktails préparés par le jeune brun et partageant des fous rires intenses.

Puis des étreintes au goût de sable et de sel de l'océan après un bain de minuit… Sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune.

Assez longtemps pour que les ennemis de Mac Garret surent que la faiblesse de Steve était Danny.

Le jeune brun serra des poings, en ressentant le terrible sentiment d'angoisse, de désarroi et d'impuissance lorsqu'il avait découvert le salon de sa maison dans un désordre immense : Danny ne s'était pas laissé faire, s'était probablement défendu. Mais « ils » avaient réussi à le kidnapper.

Immédiatement, Steve avait reçu un appel masqué lui ordonnant de cesser l'enquête sur un trafic d'êtres humains. S'il désirait revoir Danny vivant.

De suite, Steve avait mis son unité à la recherche du jeune blond. Ne s'accordant aucune minutes de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas ramené, sain et sauf, son petit-ami. Remontant jusqu'à un certain petit proxénète.

Petit proxénète à qui Mac Garret avait offert de connaître la joie du saut à l'élastique. Avec quelques variantes…

A travers la végétation, Steve vit la maison. Il stoppa sa voiture, aperçut les autres membres de son équipe arriver sur les lieux et une unité d'assaut.

Il sortit prestement de son véhicule et enfila son gilet pare-balle. Il s'arma, fit signe à ses deux équipiers, ainsi qu'à l'escouade d'assaut de se déployer et de cerner la maison.

Parvenant silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée, il se préparer à pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

Lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit soudain à l'intérieur.

« -Danny ! » Hurla Steve, fou d'angoisse, en se précipitant dans la maison. Oubliant toute prudence.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur !

Voici, la suite !

Partie deux :

Un énergumène, baraqué, surgit de la pièce de droite et fit feu sur Steve. Ce dernier, tout à son angoisse et son désir de retrouver Danny au plus vite, ne l'aperçut qu'au dernier moment !

Heureusement, Chin veillait : Il plaqua le jeune brun au sol et tira dans la direction d'un des ravisseurs qui s'écroula à terre.

« -Ca ne rendra pas service à Danny si tu te fais tuer ! » Fit Chin, en aidant son ami à se relever.

Steve s'efforça de reprendre son calme, une demie-minute et s'élança à travers les couloirs, l'arme au poing. Chin se résolut à sécuriser les autres lieux de la maison, avec des membres de l'escouade d'assaut.

Il localisa la pièce , d'où était provenu le son de la déflagration du tir, avec une précision de GPS et se rua sur le seuil dont la porte était entrouverte.

Le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour. Son regard revêtit une expression glaciale. Son arme se braqua sur la silhouette d'un homme mat aux longs cheveux noirs et avec un sourire amusé.

Danny gisait, allongé sur le plancher, les mains et les jambes liées, baïllonné et dont le sang coulait abondamment d'une blessure par balle à la cuisse droite.

Il tremblait, les yeux clos et choqué par la douleur atroce et la perte rapide, trop rapide, de son sang.

« -Rouge sombre ! L'artère fémorale est touchée ! » Analysa l'esprit de Mac Garret qui s'approchait lentement, pas à pas, de Danny.

Les yeux rivés sur le ravisseur qui restait tranquille et souriant.

« -Vous avez moins de quatre minutes pour le sauver. Annonça le kidnappeur, en sortant une clé usb de sa poche. Quel choix allez-vous faire, Mr Mac Garret ? Choisir comme votre père et sacrifier ceux qui vous sont chers ou sauver votre équipier et amoureux ? »

Steve cilla : Que venait faire son père dans cette histoire ? Et, que signifiait la présence de cette clé usb noire dans la main de l'homme ?

« -Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes ! Répliqua le jeune brun, décidé. Mais je choisis une autre option ! »

Et de viser la jambe droite du kidnappeur et de presser la gâchette de son arme. L'homme s' affaissa à terre, avec un cri de douleur.

Steve s'agenouilla vivement auprès de son jeune blond, vérifia son pouls, ôta son baillon et entreprit d'effectuer un garrot autour de la cuisse de Danny qui gémit.

Durant les trois minutes d'inattention de Steve, le ravisseur se redressa tant bien que mal et se mit à rire :

« -Vous êtes bien le fils de John Mac Garret ! Aussi entêté et buté l'un et l'autre ! Votre père m'empêchait de mener mon petit buisness tranquille, avec sa manie de fourrer son nez partout ! Mais bon, heureusement, une autre affaire l'a accaparé ! Et, vous voulez savoir le meilleur, Steve ? La clé usb contient la solution à l'énigme qui vous obsède l'esprit, Steve :

Toue la vie de votre père se trouve dans ce petit truc si…Fragile ! »

D'un coup de talon rageur et vengeur, le kidnappeur écrasa la clé usb. Steve ne montra aucune émotion. Seul un furtif éclat métallique traversa ses yeux bleus.

« -Froid ! J'ai froid ! » Murmura Danny, les lèvres sèches et le visage pâle.

Steve, soulagé de le voir reprendre conscience, s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra contre lui, fort, bien fort, le réchauffant avec la chaleur de son corps.

Danny, reconnaissant l'odeur de son petit-ami, se détendit et se pressa plus contre le jeune brun. Il souffla :

« -Tu aurais dû choisir la clé ! Moi, je suis comme de la mauvaise herbe ! Plus on tente de m'éradiquer et plus je persiste !»

Steve mit son front contre celui, glacé, du jeune blond et eut un sourire, amusé :

« -Je sais, bébé ! Tu me l'as assez démontré au cours de nos nuits ! »

Tous les deux finirent par éclater d'un petit rire complice et ce fut ainsi que les trouva Chin et Kono.

« -Tu sais quoi, Steve ? Je t'aime finalement. » Soupira Danny, en refermant les yeux.

« -Idem, Danny. » Répondit le jeune brun qui fit signe à Chin de les couvrir et d'appeler les secours.

Il ne vit pas le léger froncement de sourcil de Danny, ni sa moue de mécontentement. Occupé à répondre aux plaisanteries taquines de Kono.

A suivre…

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont suivi et commenté la deuxième partie et à ma grande stupeur et honte aussi, il faut l'avouer, suite aux réactions de « c'est trop court ! », je me suis aperçue que la partie deux était en effet très courte !

Donc, pour me rattraper, je poste la troisième partie plus tôt que prévue.

Partie trois :

Steve, assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital, tapotait du doigt sur son genou droit. Signe que le jeune homme était agacé. Depuis un certain moment.

Danny, ledit « objet » de l'agacement du brun, s'entêtait à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Et ce, depuis les cinq bonnes minutes où Steve avait pénétré dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme blond n'avait pas daigné lui lancer un seul regard, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, et touché au délicieux repas que son petit-ami avait préparé avec beaucoup de temps et d'amour.

A la fin, Steve finit par craquer et se leva. Il contourna le lit et se mit dans le champ de vision de Danny.

« -Danny, si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, fais-le ! Au lieu de bouder dans ton coin ! » Suggéra le jeune ex-navy seals.

Danny se contenta de détourner les yeux et de se recoucher sur l'autre côté du lit. Silencieux.

Steve marmonna quelques mots entre ses dents, exaspéré et se décida à aller de l'autre côté.

Mais le jeune blond s'obstina dans son manège et le jeune brun n'eut encore droit qu'à un dos indifférent et muet.

« -Tu comptes me faire poireauter combien de temps ? Fit Steve, en se mettant au pied du lit, entrevoyant le profil froid et inexpressif de son petit-ami. Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je resterai ici, le temps qu'il faudra ! Et, crois-moi, je te bats au niveau de la détermination ! »

Danny le dévisagea d'un œil et vit clairement le sérieux de son amant et supérieur. Il se mit sur le dos et soutint le regard perçant de Mac Garret :

« -Tu n'as pas réalisé le problème ? Tu sais, une fausse note, un détail qui ne collait pas au tableau des événements d'il y a deux jours ! Tu sais, lorsque j'étais à l'article de la mort ! »

« -A l'article de la mort ! A l'article de la mort, n'abusons pas ! Répliqua Steve, en fronçant des sourcils, revivant le sauvetage de Danny et leurs retrouvailles, dans sa tête. J'ai quand même réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Je ne t'aurai pas laissé mourir…Tu sors avec l'élite de l'élite militaire, je te signale ! »

Il se remémora la déclaration de son petit-ami et son visage s'éclaira : La lumière se fit en lui.

Le jeune homme avait compris.

« -Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! S'exclama Steve, avec un sourire ravi et l'expression adoucie par une immense tendresse. Eh bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Je t'ai répondu la même chose ! »

« -Où est le problème ? Où est le problème ? Explosa Danny, en se redressant Mais c'est là, tout le problème ! Le fait que tu poses la question et que rien ne te choque ! Est-ce que tu te souviens des mots que tu m'as dits ? Je sais que tu n'es pas doué pour exprimer tes sentiments ! Mais, là ! Trop, c'est trop ! Remplacer « Je t'aime » par la « même chose » ! »

Il leva les yeux au plafond, de désespoir en remarquant la perplexité et l'étonnement sur les traits si chéris de celui pour qui il s'était pris une balle, frôlant la mort de près.

« -Dehors ! » Ordonna-t-il, blessé, d'un ton las.

« -Non ! » Refusa Steve, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, les bras croisés.

« -Je te rappelle que je suis un « patient » ! Donc, que j'ai un besoin légitime et urgent de me reposer ! Un besoin que tu me ménages ! »Fit Danny, en se recouvrant de sa couverture. Signifiant que la conversation était terminée.

Steve soupira, les traits durcis progressivement par un énervement latent. Il prit le parti de rentrer chez lui pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

« -Je reviendrai, Danny ! Prévint-il, en sortant en coup de vent de la chambre. Ce n'est pas fini ! Je veux que nous finissions cette conversation ! »

« -Ne reviens que lorsque tu auras compris ! Lança Danny, toujours blotti sous sa couverture. Et, j'accepterai peut-être, j'ai bien dit, peut-être, de rediscuter avec toi ! »

Steve jura entre ses dents et fila dans le couloir. Soudain, tout à sa fureur, il percuta une infirmière qui venait justement vérifier l'état de son équipier.

Le matériel de la jeune femme se renversa et se répandit au sol dans un cri mi-surpris et mi-douloureux de l'infortunée infirmière.

Steve s'excusa et s'agenouilla, entreprenant de ramasser vivement les instruments médicaux. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir sous le charme :

« -Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Je ne vous avais pas vue ! »

« -Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Assura la jeune infirmière, avec un sourire timide. Il me semble que vous étiez un peu énervé… »

Steve eut un léger rire, amusé par la réflexion de la jeune femme. « Enervé » était un euphémisme pour l'ouragan qui menaçait de se déchainer en lui !

« -Vous savez, vous pourriez me raconter ce qui vous tracasse devant un bon café ! Proposa l'infirmière, enhardie par le rire de l'es-militaire. Je connais un petit restaurant pas très loin qui en fait de très bons… »

Steve eut un large sourire, n'ayant pas la force de s'offusquer d'une telle proposition alors que son petit-ami était sur un lit d'hôpital.

Danny émergea de la couverture, en entendant la conversation et jeta un furtif coup d'œil dans la direction de Steve.

Il fut indigné de voir que son amour se délectait de la situation et ne repoussait pas la jeune femme. Continuant à parler, comme si de rien n'était, avec l'infirmière.

Steve allait refuser gentiment, mais fermement, l'invitation lorsqu'il reçut un projectile à la base de la nuque, sous l'expression choquée de la jeune femme.

« -Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! Sitôt que j'ai le dos tourné, tu dragues ! » Lança Danny, furieux et jaloux.

Mac Garret vit que son jeune blond l'avait visé avec une pomme et éclata de rire, malgré lui :

« -Tiens, je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ! »

Danny rougit, embarrassé et lança à l'infirmière :

« -Propriété privée ! Chasse gardée ! »

La jeune femme, tétanisée par le regard d'avertissement et de menace de son patient, ne sut quoi répondre. Steve lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et la quitta, sans un mot et sans un regard.

Riant, une fois, à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, pris d'un irrépressible fou-rire. Un rire à la limite de l'hystérie, nerveux, du à l'épuisement mental et physique de ces derniers jours et au contre coup de l'angoisse ressenti lors de l'enlèvement de son petit-ami et de leur dispute.

Cela fit un bien fou au jeune capitaine de l'unité 5.0 qui se reprit et rentra dans les locaux de sa brigade.

Le jour suivant sa visite à Danny, il eut la surprise, en sortant de l'ascenseur, d'entendre la voix de son jeune lieutenant parmi celles de Kono et de Chin.

Intrigué, il pressa le pas. Son instinct était en alerte : Danny ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa sortie et de sa décision de reprendre plus tôt son travail.

Le jeune Williams parlait avec Chin lorsqu'il aperçut son capitaine qui le fixait, figé.

« -Oui, je m'en vais. Répondit-il, en promenant un regard distrait sur son bureau vidé de ses affaires, à la question qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Steve. Je démissionne. Je retourne au New Jersey. »

A suivre…

Comme toujours, les commentaires sont les bienvenues ! J'espère que vous avez ressenti autant de plaisir à lire cette troisième partie que j'ai eue à l'écrire ! Merci !


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis bien contente de l'accueil reçue pour la troisième partie.

Merci encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Voici, la suite ! Danny va-t-il retourner au New Jersey ?...

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Partie quatre :

Steve fixa Danny, le visage inexpressif devant l'annonce de la démission de ce dernier.

Chin et Kono les dévisagèrent, conscients de la tension entre leurs deux équipiers. Ils se consultèrent du regard, se demandant réciproquement et silencieusement que faire pour fuir la tempête qui s'annonçait…

« -Dans mon bureau, lieutenant Williams. » Ordonna Steve, d'un ton neutre, en se dirigeant vers la pièce et en ouvrant la porte.

Il attendit que Danny entrât le premier et referma la porte, soigneusement et calmement. Après y avoir pénétré à son tour.

Chin et Kono soupirèrent, tous les deux, de soulagement. Au moins, l'orage ne se déchainerait pas devant eux et les deux cousins n'auraient pas à y assister.

D'un commun accord tacite, ils se mirent à vaquer à leurs occupations : Rapports en retard à taper et à rendre…

Comme si de rien n'était. Préférant ignorer ce qui se passait dans le bureau de leur chef.

«- Bon sang, je peux savoir ce qui te prends, Danny ? Explosa Steve, en s'adossant à la porte et en coupant toute retraite possible au jeune blond, les bras croisés. Notre première dispute de couple et tout ce que tu trouves d'intelligent à faire est de fuir ? Tu crois que c'est adulte de réagir comme ça ? Tu es le premier à me dire que communiquer est important ! Et toi, toi ! Tu me refuses cette possibilité là ! Mince, je pensais que je valais mieux que ça à tes yeux ! »

Danny avait écouté et pali au fur à mesure que les mots lui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

« -Couple ? Couple ? Riposta Danny, pâle de fureur. Ah, première nouvelle ! Je ne savais pas que nous étions un couple ! Tu es tellement expressif dans tes paroles, Steve ! Arrête de jouer à la victime, s'il te plait ! Pas avec moi ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Oui, communiquer est primordial ! Mais pour que ça fonctionne, dans un couple, il faut être deux à communiquer ! A le vouloir, aussi ! »

Steve l'interrompit immédiatement, ironique :

« -C'est sûr que tu mourrais d'envie de communiquer avec moi à l'hôpital ! Je n'ai pas cessé de te demander ce qui n'allait pas et tu m'as refoulé ! Non, rejeté ! Alors, tes sermons, garde-les pour toi ! »

Le jeune blond se rembrunit, de colère rentrée :

« -Ah, monsieur est blessé dans son égo parce qu'une fois, une personne, dans sa vie, n'a pas plié sous sa volonté de fer ! Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas dans notre pseudo-couple ! »

Danny marqua une pause, s'assurant de l'attention de son petit-ami et reprit :

« -Dis-moi, combien de fois m'as-tu dit que tu m'aimais au cours de nos soirées ? Je t'avoue mon amour lors de mon sauvetage et tout ce que j'obtiens est « Idem, Danny » ! Wouaaah, c'est fou ce que tu m'aimes! Et, je dois me contenter de « ça » ? D'un « Idem » ! Je mérite mieux ! »

« -Je t'ai pas assez prouvé que je tenais à toi, Danny ? Protesta Steve, en se plaçant devant son lieutenant. Tu me connais bien ! Je suis plus dans l'action que dans les paroles ! L'amour se voit, aussi, à travers les actes ! »

Le jeune blond écouta, sceptique. Il s'approcha de son amant et murmura, les yeux dans ceux, si bleus, de son capitaine, d'un air de défi :

« -Alors, dis-le moi que tu m'aimes ! Parce que, pour moi, ces mots signifient beaucoup. »

Le jeune brun prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la bouche et se lança :

« -Je … Je …Je t'ai.. Je t'ai… »

Danny se recula, terrassé de voir l'hésitation de celui qu'il aimait. Une souffrance infinie menaça de le consumer de l'intérieur. Des larmes voulurent couler mais le jeune blond les refoula.

Steve se tut, la tête baissée. Il n'osait affronter le regard et le désarroi de son petit-ami.

« -Tu vois, tu ne parviens pas à les dire. Fit remarquer Danny, calmement. Tu comprends que je puisse avoir des doutes sur ton amour. Tu t'es demandé pourquoi tu étais avec moi, Steve ? Tiens, Catherine est-elle au courant que tu es avec moi ? »

Le jeune blond éprouva un vertige et une nausée devant l'expression coupable et paniquée de Mac Garret.

« -Non ! Souffla Danny qui chancela, les yeux écarquillés. Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as rien dit ? Qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour toi et moi, pendant tout ce temps ? Non ! Ne me dis pas que vous étiez encore ensemble alors que nous deux… ? »

« -Non ! Coupa Steve, fermement. Je ne suis pas ainsi ! Je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas à le savoir pour toi et moi ! Il n'y a eu que toi, Danny ! Seulement, toi dans ma vie ! »

« -Alors, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me dire « je t'aime » ? Rugit le lieutenant, explosant comme un volcan, sous l'emprise d'une intense rage mêlée de douleur. Pour la première fois, dans ma vie, que je tombe amoureux d'un homme ! Que je me donne à lui ! Entièrement ! Il a fallu que ce soit toi ! Tu n'es pas fichu d'être honnête avec ta copine et envers moi, par la même occasion ! Réfléchis et pose-toi les bonnes questions, une fois pour toutes ! »

Danny se tut et prit le chemin de la sortie.

« -J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi. Déclara-t-il, en stoppant sur le seuil de la porte toujours fermée. Tu auras ma lettre de démission demain, sur ton bureau. Le New Jersey me fera du bien. »

Steve le suivit des yeux, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« -Tu es sûr de toi, Danny ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce. Tu es sûr de vouloir tirer un trait sur nous ? Sur ce que nous avons vécu, toi et moi ? »

Le rire du lieutenant, bref et sarcastique, retentit dans la pièce.

« -Tu veux dire ce que nous avons vécu, toi, moi et Catherine ! Fit ce dernier, glacial. Oui, je suis certain de moi. Contrairement à certain. »

« -Bien. Répliqua Steve, en s'installant à son bureau, d'un air détaché. Pars. Retourne au New Jersey. »

Une vive étincelle de surprise douloureuse traversa les yeux de Danny qui quitta le bureau sous le regard droit et inexpressif de Steve.

Chin vit Danny emporter ses affaires et partir et devina ce qui s'était passé. Il secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible entre ses dents.

Il tapa à la porte de son chef et ami et entra sans y être invité. Steve releva la tête du dossier sur lequel il travaillait et ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir son ami devant lui.

« -Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenu ? Voulut savoir Chin, avec douceur et fermeté à la fois. Tu lui reproches de s'être fait enlevé si facilement et de t'avoir forcé à choisir entre l'affaire de ton père et lui, c'est cela ? »

Mac Garret n'approuva, ni ne nia. Il se contenta de contempler le bureau vide de son ex-partenaire, le visage sombre.

« -Il voulait retourner au New Jersey. Fit-il, brièvement. Pourquoi pas ? Qu'il y aille puisqu'il en a envie. »

Chin s'en alla, non sans ajouter :

« -Tête de mule ! ».

Steve demeura imperturbable. Se replongeant dans l'étude de son dossier.

Le ciel était d'un bleu serein et sans nuage. Danny, installé dans son siège, contemplait le paysage d'Hawaï à travers le hublot.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée de laisser Grace seule sur cette île, quelque temps.

Le temps pour le jeune père d'oublier : Oublier les rires et les moments de complicités partagés lors des enquêtes avec ses ex-équipiers, ses joutes verbales avec Steve…

Oublier le sourire du jeune brun, les rires de ce dernier, les expressions si séduisantes de son capitaine…

La voix du commandant de l'avion invita les passagers à attacher leurs ceintures. Ce que fit Danny, sans cesser de fixer la porte d'entrée. Espérant que Steve surgirait et lui demanderait de rester.

Jusqu'au bout, le jeune homme n'avait arrêté d'espérer que Steve viendrait à l'aéroport et chercherait à le retenir par n'importe quel moyen : L'empêchant de prendre son vol en n'évoquant n'importe quel prétexte. Quitte à le faire arrêter par les agents de sécurité s'il le fallait.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Danny dut accepter l'évidence. Steve ne viendrait pas.

Son cœur se mit à battre follement lorsque le pilote annonça :

« -Mesdames, messieurs, veuillez nous excuser pour ce contretemps mais nous venons d'être informés que nous allons avoir un passager imprévu. »

Danny, dont le siège voisin était vide, se redressa pour voir ce fameux passager imprévu. Le visage illuminé d'un fol espoir.

Deux agents de police, encadrant un prisonnier, apparurent et s'installèrent dans les sièges du couloir central.

Une déception étreignit le cœur de Danny qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux bleus s'humidifièrent.

Ce ne fut, que lorsque l'avion prit son élan pour s'envoler et l'emporter très loin de Steve, que le jeune blond réalisa que son histoire avec Steve était irrévocablement bien finie.

Se calant le visage contre la vitre du hublot et sans bruit, Danny pleura.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis ravie de l'accueil reçu pour la partie 4 et je vous remercie de vos vives réactions de soutien à Danny.

Merci aussi à Aliza d'avoir eu le courage de défendre envers et contre tous Steve !

Comme promis, je vous poste la suite ce soir…Demain, au boulot, je crois que je vais le regretter…

Mais bon, une promesse est une promesse.

Merci pour les commentaires à venir qui seront toujours aussi appréciés !

Par contre , pour celle s qui voudraient d'autres fics slashs sur steve/ danny, je vous conseille de me retrouver sur le « monde du slash » !

Partie cinq :

Danny avait dormi presque tout le long du vol, épuisé par ses sanglots. Ce fut l'hôtesse de l'air qui le réveilla, d'une main douce sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le joli sourire de la jeune femme et nota qu'elle était fort belle.

« -Monsieur, nous avons atterris. » Annonça-t-elle, en accentuant son sublime sourire.

Danny, à ces mots, ressentit une vive émotion : Il jeta un regard à travers le hublot et ce qu'il vit, à l'extérieur, l'enchanta.

Lui faisant oublier momentanément sa peine. Le jeune blond détacha sa ceinture, s'extirpa de son siège, sourit à l'hôtesse qui battit des cils dans un geste explicite et rejoignit la file d'attente vers la passerelle de débarquement.

Sortant à l'air libre, avant de s'engager dans la descente de l'avion, Danny observa le ciel et les hautes tours qui se profilaient à l'horizon, inspira profondément et se sentit revigoré : Il avait, enfin, le sentiment d'être pleinement « lui ».

Rien ne valait le bon oxygène, certes pollué, du New Jersey pour se guérir d'un chagrin d'amour.

Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais le jeune blond était bien décidé à enterrer son histoire avec Steve. A tourner définitivement la page « 5.0 ».

Danny rendit visite à ses parents qui lui avaient manqué. Ces derniers coulaient une retraite paisible et bien méritée dans un petit lotissement tranquille.

Quand ils virent leur fils qui ne leur avait pas annoncé sa visite, ils exprimèrent leur bonheur de l'avoir avec eux en l'invitant à dîner.

Toute la journée, Danny raconta sa vie à Hawaï, donna des nouvelles de Grace et parla de son ancienne unité « 5.0 », avec des anecdotes à mourir de rire concernant des enquêtes, taisant toutefois certains détails au sujet de sa relation avec Steve.

Choisissant d'être très discret sur sa vie amoureuse.

Avant qu'il ne fut trop tard, Danny décida de passer dans son ancien commissariat pour saluer ses ex-collègues.

Ex-collègues qui deviendraient très probablement ses nouveaux partenaires. Puisque le jeune homme avait téléphoné à son ancien capitaine avant de prendre sa décision de revenir rapidement dans le New Jersey.

Ce dernier avait accepté la demande du lieutenant Williams et l'avait, d'office, réintégré dans son équipe.

Tout de suite, à l'arrivée du jeune homme, les connaissances de Danny vinrent le saluer et exprimer leur joie de le revoir et de refaire équipe avec lui.

Danny discutait, riant et blaguant lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent par la taille. Sans se retourner, il sut quelle était la personne en question.

« -Impossible de m'avoir ! Fit-il, en souriant. Tu portes toujours ce parfum ! »

Une voix sensuelle et gouailleuse précisa :

« -Le parfum que tu m'as offert après notre première nuit ensemble… »

« -Sacré Danny ! Tu es sorti avec l'agent de police le plus convoité de notre commissariat ! » S'exclama Jim, un ami de Danny qui feignit la modestie.

« -Eh, bien ! Lança un inspecteur, taquin. Tu as bien fait de garder cette histoire secrète ! Tu aurais fait des envieux parmi nous ! »

« -Ca va, les gars ! Sourit Danny, heureux d'être là. C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! »

Pas si ancienne que cela puisque des lèvres pulpeuses et chaudes se pressèrent contre celles du jeune lieutenant sous les « hou » joyeux et plaisantins de ces futurs collègues.

« -Bon retour parmi nous, lieutenant Williams » chuchotèrent les lèvres qui venaient de lui arracher un baiser.

Danny, rougissant, décida qu'il était temps de rentrer dîner chez ses parents.

« -Heu, merci Dina ! Mes parents m'attendent ! Je dois y aller ! » Fit-il, en prenant la fuite sous les rires et plaisanteries des autres officiers de police.

« -Eh, Danny ! Je te dis à demain, partenaire ! » Lança une femme brune dont la beauté sculpturale allumaient des incendies chez ses partenaires masculins.

Danny faillit rater une marche, en entendant et confus, il se dépêcha de regagner sa voiture.

Sous le regard attendri de Dina qui ne peut réprimer un sourire de satisfaction et de victoire…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Danny gara sa voiture devant la petite villa qu'il avait partagé avec Rachel, son ex-femme.

Des souvenirs l'assaillirent : Des images de Grace, bébé de deux ans, qui jouait dans le jardin et de Rachel qui préparait le repas dans la cuisine.

Danny secoua la tête, chassant ces images de son esprit et descendit de sa voiture. Il escalada les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée de sa maison, d'un pas léger et buta contre un objet, par terre, devant sa porte. Il vacilla, perdit l'équilibre et chuta brutalement.

« -Mais quel est l'andouille qui squatte devant ma porte ? » S'écria Danny, vautré sur le squatteur qui avait ralenti sa chute.

« -Pousse toi , Danny ! Fit une voix à moitié étouffée et mécontente. Tu es loin d'être un poids plume ! Tu m'écrases et tu m'empêches de respirer ! »

Le jeune blond resta une longue minute, pétrifié avant de libérer celui qui avait freiné sa chute. Il alluma la lumière et se crut victime d'une hallucination: Non, cela ne pouvait être possible !

Steve, en jean et en chemise, se tenait devant lui et s'étirait tranquillement. Le fixant de ses yeux si bleus…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Toutes les réactions et les commentaires ont été unanimes : Mais qui est Dina ?

Dans cette sixième partie, la réponse sera donnée !

Merci pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires qui sont toujours les bienvenus !

Bonne lecture !

Partie six :

Danny passa par toutes les sensations possibles et inimaginables : La joie, le bonheur, le soulagement et le désir éperdu de se presser contre lui…

Désir qu'il lut aussi dans les yeux de Steve. Un désir qui assombrissait ses yeux si bleus.

Steve attira Danny à lui, l'embrassant sauvagement et durement et étouffant les gémissements de plaisir de ce dernier, sous ses lèvres impatientes et avides.

Le jeune blond ferma les yeux, savourant les caresses de son amant, la chaleur de son corps et s'enivrant de son odeur. S'abandonnant totalement aux bras exigeants de cet homme qui avait le don de le rendre fou !

« -Attends ! Murmura Danny, en tentant d'échapper à l'ardeur de son partenaire. Attends ! Pas ici ! Allons dans ma chambre ! Viens ! »

Avec un sourire espiègle, il esquiva les tentatives de Steve pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, ouvrit, tant bien que mal, la porte de sa maison et frissonnant sous le souffle de son amant qui lui effleurait sa nuque, il saisit le jeune brun par la main.

Il le dirigea vers un escalier, grimpa, quatre à quatre, les marches et le conduisit vers une porte blanche.

Mais Steve le plaqua brutalement contre le mur du couloir, emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et traçant un chemin vers le creux si tendre et si sensible du blond, entreprit d'en mordiller la peau.

Danny soupira, les yeux clos et réprima un cri de surprise lorsqu' il se sentit soulever de terre et entendit sa chemise se déchirer dans un craquement de tissu.

« -La subtilité n'est pas ton fort ! Rit Danny, en commençant à déposer de petits baisers sur le visage de Steve. A moi de jouer ! »

« -Je ne t'ai jamais entendu t'en plaindre, bébé ! Souffla Steve, tout contre l'oreille du jeune blond qui se mordit la lèvre sous la voix rauque et sensuelle de son amant. Au contraire ! Tu en as toujours redemandé ! »

« -Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué ! » Murmura Danny, en enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire.

Steve sembla hésiter un instant puis accéda à la supplique de son petit-ami : Il le redéposa à terre et desserra son étreinte.

Danny, tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux du brun, se pressa contre ce dernier et l'accula dos au mur.

D'une main, il attrapa le poignet de la porte de sa chambre, embrassa fiévreusement Steve et…disparut dans la chambre.

Claquant la porte au nez du jeune brun éberlué qui revint brutalement à la réalité.

« -Eh, Danny! Protesta Steve, en tambourinant contre la porte. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Pas dans cet état-là ! »

Désabusé, il l'entendit s'enfermer à clé.

« -Tu es frustré ? S'enquit Danny, avec un demi-sourire narquois. C'est frustrant et douloureux de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« -Oui, tu m'as mis dans un état de frustration physique… » Commença Steve, d'un air malheureux.

« -No soucy, bébé ! Rassura Danny, ironique, d'un ton léger. Ce n'est qu'une réaction physiologique ! Une bonne douche froide et ça n'y paraitra plus ! Tandis que moi, ma frustration, elle se passe à un autre niveau ! Un niveau plus élevé que le tien ! Alors, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit les trois mots, tu dormiras sur le canapé ! »

« -Danny, s'il te plait ! Fit Steve, excédé et frustré. J'ai pris le premier avion pour te rejoindre, je te rappelle ! »

« -Oh ! Et, tu croyais que j'allais te tomber dans les bras comme ça ? Que tu aies quitté Hawaï pour ça suffise que j'oublie tout ? » Fit le jeune blond, sarcastique.

Steve, énervé, leva la jambe et s'apprêta à infliger un magistral coup de pied à la porte quand la voix de Danny le coupa net dans son élan :

« -Ah ! Ne t'avise pas de défoncer ma porte ! Je te préviens ou c'est canapé à vie ! Bonne nuit ! »

Steve lâcha un soupir las et attendit. Attendit. Cinq, dix minutes puis une demie -heure s'écoulèrent.

Le jeune homme dut se résigner. Il se résolut à aller s'allonger dans le canapé du salon.

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de la maison réveillèrent Steve en sursaut. Le jeune brun consulta sa montre et maudit la personne qui était si matinal : Sept et demi du matin !

Cela n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Mac Garret qui n'avait toujours pas digéré sa déconfiture de la veille.

L'ex-navy seals se leva et à grandes enjambées, s'avança dans le hall. Il ouvrit la porte.

« -Danny ! C'est moi, Dina ! Je t'apporte le petit-déjeuner que tu préfères : Donut et café ! Allez, partenaire, je t'emmène au commissariat ! Comme avant ! » Annonça une jeune femme brune, avec enthousiasme et en brandissant un sac de papier.

Mais elle se tut en apercevant un jeune homme brun qui la fixait sans un mot. Ignorant pourquoi, elle éprouva un malaise devant son regard qui la détaillait et ressentit une impression de…menace.

Bien que l'expression du jeune homme demeurât imperturbable.

« -Mince ! » Fit Danny, qui arrivait en courant.

Il avait changé de chemise, s'était lavé et rasé et enfilé un jean.

« -Steve, je te présente Dina. Dit le jeune lieutenant, remarquant que Mac Garret ne bougeait toujours pas. Dina était ma coéquipière à l'époque où j'étais flic ici. Dina, je te présente Steve. Bon, je dois y aller ! Il y a une épicerie dans le coin… »

« -Je peux t'appeler un taxi. » Interrompit Steve, d'un ton bref.

« -Pourquoi ? Fit Dina, avec une lueur de défi dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Danny est mon coéquipier sur le terrain et je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de l'emmener au travail. »

Mais les deux hommes ne se préoccupaient plus d'elle. A la proposition de Steve, Danny s'était figé une seconde avant de s'insurger :

« -Mais tu me vois arriver en taxi, au poste ? C'est trop ringard ! Les collègues font se moquer de moi ! »

« -Eh bien, tu y vas en bus ou à pied, si tu ne veux pas ! Tiens, j'ai vu un vélo dans ton garage ! Tu peux t'en servir pour te rendre à ton commissariat ! » Fit Steve, agacé.

« -Tu es sérieux ? S'indigna Danny. D'ailleurs, comment sais-tu que j'ai un vélo ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fouillé dans mon garage ? »

Steve haussa des épaules :

« -Il fallait bien que je me « refroidisse » hier ! »

« -Ah, maintenant, c'est de ma faute ! » S'écria Danny, furieux.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« -Danny ! Appela Dina, en le suivant. Je t'accompagne ! »

Le jeune blond se tourna vers la jeune femme et lança :

« -Non ! J'ai la voiture que mon père m'a prêtée ! »

Il monta dans son véhicule et démarra. Dina courut vers le sien et entreprit de le suivre, non sans avoir jeté un regard perplexe et mécontent vers Steve.

Mais Mac Garret était rentré dans la maison. Indifférent à la colère de la jeune femme.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, Dina suscite toujours autant d' « enthousiasme » !

Etant en train de plancher sur une autre fic, je vous livre plus tôt que prévu la suite !

Bonne lecture ! Vos commentaires, qui m'encouragent, sont les bienvenus !

Partie sept :

Danny, assis nonchalamment dans son siège, contemplait rêveusement le magnifique bouquet de roses rouges posé sur son bureau et sourit distraitement, en jouant avec une carte entre ses doigts.

« -Reviens avec moi à Hawaï. Relut-il, une énième fois, inconscient du regard scrutateur de sa partenaire qui tapait son rapport. P.S : Ne tarde pas trop ce soir. S. McG. »

Steve dut admettre qu'Hawaï lui manquait. Sa fille Grace lui manquait terriblement mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

L'unité 5.0, Chin, Kono étaient pratiquement devenus sa famille. L'action, les enquêtes menées à un rythme d'enfer et l'adrénaline lors des affrontements avec les criminels dans l'archipel n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait maintenant.

A part un interrogatoire et une descente chez un proxénète, Danny n'avait rien fait d'autres depuis la matinée.

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il revit, dans sa mémoire, les joutes verbales avec Steve et ses méthodes d'investigations qu'il avait appris à aimer. Et ce, malgré lui.

Soudain, une révélation se fit en lui et Danny se traita mentalement de « crétin, triple crétin ! ».

« -Bon dieu ! Songea-t-il, énervé par sa propre stupidité. Comment ai-je pu me conduire ainsi avec lui ? Quel garnement, j'ai été ! Il a tout abandonné pour moi et moi ! Moi, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! Quel aveugle, j'ai été ! Oh, Steve ! »

Steve devait être perdu dans cette grande ville et l'unité 5.0 devait lui faire cruellement défaut !

Danny jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et pria pour que la fin de service arrivat plus vite que prévu.

Dina, en face du jeune blond, le scruta. Les lèvres serrées. L'air contrarié.

Le soir était là, avec sa fraicheur et son obscurité environnante. Danny, soulagé et heureux d'être rentré, pénétra dans le hall de sa maison et huma une bonne odeur de cuisine.

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il y vit Steve concentré à couper des oignons.

Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et se plongea dans ce ravissant spectacle de son homme maniant avec dextérité un couteau de cuisine.

Deux verres de vin attendaient sur un bout de la table où les couverts avaient été mis. Une marmite bouillait sur le feu et des tomates épluchées cuisaient doucement dans une poêle.

« -Tu comptes rester là, à me mater ? Fit Steve, sans relever la tête de la viande qu'il hachait en menu morceaux, d'un ton taquin. Ou tu viens m'aider ? »

« -Hem, je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Sourit Danny, en s'approchant de Steve qui leva les yeux. Tu sembles te débrouiller pas mal sans moi ! »

Une exclamation de douleur démentit les dernières phrases de Danny et Steve lâcha son couteau vivement. Son index se mit à saigner.

« -Eh, bien ! Taquina Danny, en saisissant le doigt blessé de Mac Garret pour l'examiner. Pour un pro des armes blanches, tu t'en sors comme un bleu ! L'élite de l'élite militaire, hein ? »

Mac Garret eut une moue vexée :

« -Je m'en sortais plutôt bien avant que tu n'arrives, bébé ! C'est toi qui me trouble… »

Mais il se tut, ému : Danny avait porté son index qui saignait à sa bouche et le suçait, aspirant la goutte de sang. La tête adorablement penchée de côté, inconscient de l'image qu'il donnait et du désir qu'il provoquait chez son petit-ami.

Steve respira fortement pour se maitriser et finit par sourire, attendri par ce geste si intime et si complice entre lui et Danny.

Une vague de tendresse immense et infinie surgit en lui et Steve porta sa main sur le front de son petit blond, effleurant les mèches de ce dernier dans une caresse légère.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant conscience que quelque chose se rompait en lui : Un mur, un rempart qu'il avait érigé, sans le savoir, pour se protéger. Par instinct de survie. Durant des années. Depuis son enfance.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne put les réprimer.

« -Maman me disait souvent que la salive était un bon désinfectant ! » Déclara Danny qui se figea devant les larmes de Steve.

« -Eh ! Eh ! Fit-il, paniqué. Si je savais que ça te ferait cet effet-là, je n'aurais pas… »

« -Danny, je voudrais m'excuser ! Interrompit Steve, en enlaçant le jeune homme dans ses bras et en respirant son odeur. Je tiens à toi et je me suis comporté comme le plus idiots des hommes ! Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir à cause du métier que je fais : Maman parce que mon père faisait son travail de flic, mon père parce que je pourchassais un criminel et toi, j'ai peur de te perdre. Qu'en t'avouant mes sentiments, je provoque ta mort ! Si tu savais comme c'est dur d'être sur le terrain avec toi, Danny ! J'hésite parfois pour prendre des décisions lors des enquêtes ! C'est un vrai dilemme ! Je dois choisir entre ta sécurité et l'enquête ! Je me remets constamment en question ! J'ai cette angoisse : A cause de moi, vas-tu succomber sous une balle parce que j'ai mal évalué les risques ou parce que j'ai plus agi en tant que flic ? Mais je tiens à te les dire ces trois mots, Danny ! Je t'… »

Mais le jeune blond, réalisant son égoïsme et les tourments par lequel était passé Steve, plaqua une main douce sur sa bouche :

« -Non, Steve ! Ne dis rien si ca peut te rassurer ! Tu me le diras quand tu te sentiras prêt à me les dire ! J'ai été un pur crétin ! Ces mots, tu me les as fait voir et entendre ! Tu me les as dits à ta manière ! A moi d'être plus réceptif, bébé ! »

Steve et Danny se dévisagèrent tendrement et se serrèrent, l'un contre l'autre. N'échangeant aucuns mots. N'écoutant que leurs coeurs battre. Seuls au monde. Heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Puis les deux hommes finirent par s'écarter et pouffèrent de rire en s'apercevant que les tomates étaient brûlées. Carbonisées.

« -Pas fameuse, ta cuisine ! Rit Danny, en éteignant le feu. Tu m'invites au resto ? »

« -Ok, bébé ! Accepta Steve, en décrochant le téléphone. Soirée pizza ? »

Danny haussa un sourcil, indigné :

« -C'est quoi, pour toi, la notion de « resto » ? Eh, je veux la soirée que tu m'as promise ! Dîner en tête à tête et les chandelles avec ! Une soirée romantique !»

« -Je te propose un deal, Danny ! Fit Steve, amusé. Tu es du New Jersey, n'est-ce- pas ? Alors, tu connais le coin mieux que moi ! Au New jersey, tu m'invites et à Hawaï, je t'invite ! »

« -Ah, te défile pas ! Grogna le jeune blond, faussement agacé. Je débute à peine et je n'ai pas de salaire, je te rappelle ! »

Mais il ne put en dire plus car Steve venait de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il gémit doucement, heureux de pouvoir regoûter à ces lèvres si exigeantes et si expertes !

Une sonnerie et des coups assenés avec enthousiasme ramenèrent les deux amoureux sur terre.

« -Tu attendais quelqu'un, ce soir ? » Interrogea Steve, intrigué.

Perplexe, Danny secoua la tête et alla ouvrir.

« -Hello, Danny ! S'exclamèrent des voix enjouées et gouailleuses. On t'a apporté des tas de pizza et des packs de bière ! On va fêter ton retour parmi nous, lieutenant Williams ! »

Toute une bande de policiers entrèrent dans le salon de Danny qui était éberlué et qui ne sut que dire sur le moment.

Le jeune blond croisa le regard mi-amusé et mi-contrarié de Steve, consterné et résigné. Mais il se détourna prestement en voyant se durcir le regard de son petit-ami. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit l'objet du mécontentement de son jeune brun.

« -Dina ! » Fit Danny, avec un sourire crispé.

La jeune femme venait de faire son entrée, vêtue d'un jean et d'un haut moulant et très suggestif. Elle adressa un sourire à Danny qui sentit les ennuis arriver.

« -Tu peux remercier Dina ! Lança un inspecteur, avec un clin d'œil. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de cette soirée surprise ! Danny, le chanceux !»

« -Danny, le macchabée bientôt ! » Se lamenta le jeune lieutenant, en remarquant la tension chez Steve qui saluait les collègues de son petit-ami.

« -Allez, Danny ! Hurlèrent les collègues, six packs de bière vidées joyeusement plus tard. Te fait pas prier ! Montre ta spécialité maison : Ton baiser « tombeur de dames » ! Allez, Danny ! »

Danny, embarrassé, ne savait que faire pour échapper à cette sollicitation : Ses collègues l'avaient coincé et amené vers Dina complètement sobre et réclamaient un baiser entre les deux jeunes gens.

Steve, accoudé à une chaise, fixait la scène d'un air sombre, s'interdisant d'intervenir. Il savait ce que la police réservait aux gays et il ne désirait pas que Danny eut à souffrir d'une quelconque ségrégation à cause de sa jalousie.

Il finit par se réfugier dans la cuisine, sous l'expression victorieuse de Dina qui dissimula mal sa joie de savoir Danny totalement à elle. En cet instant.

Mais Danny intercepta le regard de Dina envers Steve et vit que ce dernier avait fui.

« -C'est bon, les gars ! Fit-il, fermement, sans brutalité. On arrête les frais ! C'est super sympa que vous soyez venus ! Mais bon, avant de continuer à faire les fous, je voudrais vous dire une chose ! »

Danny alla dans la cuisine et revint accompagné de Steve qui demeurat impassible.

« -Steve est mon petit-ami, les gars ! »

L'aveu du lieutenant Williams tombat dans un silence hébété et incrédule…

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah, je suis désolée ! Pour moi, le soir, cela veut dire dans la soirée !

Pardon, sniffff ! Merci à Neverland et à EmmaHarknessJohn !

Voici la suite donc, comme, promis !

Bonne lecture !

Partie huit :

L'aveu tomba dans un silence gêné et embarrassé. Les agents de police tentaient, difficilement, car l'alcool n'aidant pas à la réflexion, d'assimiler la nouvelle. Ils plissèrent des yeux, examinant Steve, le détaillant attentivement.

« -Tu veux dire que tu es plus petit que lui, c'est ça ? » Hoqueta Tony, qui titubait légèrement.

Steve lui fit un sourire, amusé par la situation. Apparemment, tous les collègues de Danny n'avaient pas réellement compris le sens, tellement ils étaient imbibés d'alcool ! Les têtes d'ahuris étaient hilarantes à voir, avec leurs yeux écarquillés et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes !

Seule, Dina semblait avoir saisi le sens du message : Figée, transformée en statue, elle était l'expression même de la femme outragée dans son honneur ! Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, suffoquée, offusquée et indignée d'avoir été délaissée pour un homme !

Rouge d'humiliation, de colère et de frustration, elle prit conscience des regards compatissants de ses collègues et essaya, sans réussir, à se maitriser.

« -Cela t'enlaidit la jalousie, Dina ! Lança Danny, impitoyable. Respire un bon coup et cesse de me fixer avec cet air horrifié ! On dirait que tu as vu un zombie ! Tu es ridicule ! »

Quelques rires timides furent émis ça et là mais l'ambiance était lourde. Tony avança dans la direction de Steve et bredouilla, l'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool :

« -Mais il veut dire quoi, Danny ? Par plus petit que lui ! »

Danny attrapa Steve par la taille, lui sourit tendrement et lui prodigua le plus fougueux des baisers.

Dina manqua de s'évanouir sous la fureur et la jalousie mêlées d'incrédulité. Les policiers observèrent les deux hommes s'échanger un baiser, les yeux exorbités. Du coup, ils finirent par comprendre.

Soudain, une voix plaintive s'éleva dans la pièce, secouée de sanglot. Steve et Danny s'écartèrent, l'un de l'autre, interdits.

« -Non, pourquoi tu me brises le cœur, Danny ? Sanglota Marco, en s'agrippant à la chemise de Danny qui était éberlué. Si j'avais su ! J'aurai tenté ma chance auprès de toi ! »

« -Bon, bon ! Fit le lieutenant Williams, d'un ton excédé et impatient. Va confier ton chagrin aux toilettes ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi quand tu es soul ! »

Marco, reniflant, suivit le conseil du jeune blond et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour cuver. Danny regarda ses collègues, dans l'expectative, les bras croisés. Ces derniers n'osèrent soutenir son regard, gênés. Ils étaient mal à l'aise.

« -Heu…J'avais oublié mais ma femme m'attend ce soir » Annonça Stan, les yeux fuyant.

« -Oui, moi aussi ! Demain, je dois accompagner mon fils au football ! » S'exclama un deuxième fêtard qui fila sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Un par un, les collègues, s'excusant, se défilèrent et Danny et Steve finirent par être seuls dans la maison.

A une exception près. Dina n'avait pas bougé et foudroyait Steve du regard.

« -Allez, Dina ! Exhorta Danny, d'un ton ennuyé. Steve et moi, on a des tas de choses à rattraper ! »

Steve adressa un large sourire à la jeune femme, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« -Tu as signé ta fin de carrière ! Siffla Dina, en marchant vers la porte d'entrée. Tu sais ce qu'on réserve à des gars de ton espèce, dans la police ! »

« -Tu as entendu quelque chose, Steve ? Demanda Danny, en haussant un sourcil. Moi, il me semble que les sirènes d'Hawaïe m'appellent ! »

Mac Garret eut le visage illuminée d'une joie et d'un bonheur infinie. Il murmura, ignorant la présence de la jeune femme :

« -Non, je n'ai rien entendu, bébé ! Mais je te confirme que 5.0 sera heureux de ton retour ! »

S'échangeant un sourire complice, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Tout à leur bonheur, ils ne virent pas Dina quitter la maison.

« -Laisse ! Conseilla Danny, en s'affalant dans le canapé. On rangera demain ! Viens ! »

Steve lâcha les bouteilles de bière sur la table et s'installa à côté de son petit blond. Ce dernier, tout de suite, se pelotonna dans les bras de son capitaine et huma son odeur.

« -Tu m'as manqué ! Confia Danny, les yeux clos, savourant l'étreinte de Steve. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de repartir enquêter avec toi ! »

Steve caressa les cheveux de Danny, de ses lèvres et le pressa contre lui, sentant son épuisement.

Doucement, Steve s'extirpa du canapé où Danny dormait paisiblement. Il l'installa plus confortablement et le recouvrit d'une couverture de laine. Le contemplant une longue minute avec un sourire.

Puis il entreprit de nettoyer le salon des restes de la fête. Il sortit les poubelles et se rendit vers les bacs pour les jeter.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Une silhouette, pointant une arme sur lui, surgit de l'obscurité.

« -Vous m'avez ridiculisée, vous et Danny ! Fit une voix féminine, frémissante de fureur. Vous allez me suivre ! »

« -Me tuer ne vous le ramènera pas vers vous ! » Déclara Steve, blasé par la stupidité de la jeune femme.

Dina tressaillit devant le sang-froid du jeune brun qui la toisait de son air impassible.

« -Je le tuerai dès que j'en aurai fini avec vous ! Répliqua-t-elle, froidement. Lentement…Je veux l'entendre implorer ma pitié ! Je prendrai tout mon temps pour qu'il souffre… »

Un éclair métallique traversa le regard d'acier de Mac Garret dont les traits se durcirent sous la menace explicite de la jeune femme.

Dina recula inconsciemment, en percevant le danger qui émanait de l'homme en face d'elle.

Steve, l'air sombre, d'un geste vif, désarma la jeune femme et la plaqua à terre.

« -Vous allez bien m'écouter ! Avertit Steve, tout bas à l'oreille de Dina qui se retenait de crier de douleur. Si vous vous avisez de menacer ou de toucher un seul de cheveux de Danny, femme ou pas femme, je vous réglerai votre compte. »

Il la releva sans ménagement et écartant l'arme d'un coup de pied, il la traina vers ce qu'il lui semblait être la voiture de la jeune femme.

Il la jeta brutalement contre la portière avant du véhicule et murmura :

« -Maintenant, rentrez chez vous et oubliez l'existence de Danny. Vous devez à l'amitié que Danny vous a porté d'être encore en vie ! »

Dina, secouée de sanglots de rage et de douleur physique, acquiesça de la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait parfaitement compris.

Domptée, elle s'en alla en trombe. Steve demeura un moment sur la pelouse, fixant l'endroit où avait disparu la voiture de la jeune femme et rejoignit Danny.

« -Où étais-tu ? » Demanda Danny, d'une voix ensommeillée, en se redressant à demi du canapé.

Steve sourit et s'allongeant à ses côtés, murmura :

« -Sortir les poubelles ! Tu m'épates de pouvoir dormir avec une telle puanteur ! »

« -Eh, tu prends toute la place ! Protesta Danny, en se rendant compte qu'il était au bord du canapé. Bouge un peu… »

Il se tut, en se sentant enlacé dans des bras bien chauds et confortables de Steve et s'enfouit sous la couverture, se nichant contre lui et ne laissant plus qu'apparaître que quelques mèches blondes.

« -Bonne nuit, Danno. » Souhaita Steve, en le serrant bien contre lui.

Danny emprisonna la main du jeune brun dans la sienne, un sourire de bien-être sur ses lèvres :

« -Bonne nuit, toi aussi… »

Steve ferma les yeux, gagné par le sommeil et rit, en entendant Danny grommeler :

« -Puanteur ! Puanteur ! Je vais te faire dormir dehors avec les poubelles... Tu sauras ce qu'est la puanteur ! »

« -Je t'aime, Danny. » Fit Steve, en serrant son petit-ami qui s'était complètement endormi.

Là, il pouvait le lui dire. Ici, maintenant. Le corps chaud de Danny enfermé dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras.

A Hawaïe, il ne le lui dirait pas. Pas encore. Mais ici, loin des dangers, il pouvait.

« -Je t'aime. » Chuchota Steve, avant de céder au sommeil, un sourire paisible sur ses traits détendus.

Fin

Merci pour les commentaires qui sont les bienvenus !


End file.
